Nowadays, mobile phones become more and more popular, almost everyone has one handset. Mobile phones provide many convenience in the daily life. However, with the increase of mobile phone handset, interruption of the electromagnetic radiation to the human body become a serious problem. Especially, as a mobile phone is used, the handset is near the head of the user so that the brain is completely within the coverage of high frequency electromagnetic radiation.
The current used handsets have an average power range with 0.6.about.2 watts with a frequency band of 880.about.915 MHz, in a high frequency short band. The electromagnetic wave is emitted through a modulation of Gaussian Minimum Shift Keying (GMSK). In using, the mobile phone handset has an electromagnetic wave strength of 2.about.20 mG. Some disputations still exist about the harmful effect of the electromagnetic radiation from a handset to the human body. However, more and more research reports disclosed that some diseases about the brain are possibly related to the human brain. Since the action of electromagnetic wave will cause the pineal body in the brain to be concentrated and thus calcium will flow out to suppress the action of hormones so that the ability of immunity lose to induce cancer or other disease. Moreover, the weak vision, headache, and others will occur. Although the effect of the electromagnetic wave from a handset to the human body has not a determined conclusion, the mobile phone handsets are popular in the human world, and thus the interruption becomes more and more serious. Base in the consideration of safety, the experts suggest the user to use some protecting actions. For example, using a mobile phone handset with a lower electromagnetic radiation, leaving the head and hand far away from the radiating source (i.e. antenna), or preventing the brain to be exposed in the electromagnetic wave for a long time period.
However, in practical, many suggestions can not be achieved. For example, the current used handsets have an average power range with 0.6.about.2 watts. Therefore, the consumers can not select a handset with lower radiation. Moreover, if the emitting power of a handset is reduced, the quality of communication will be greatly effected. This is not suitable for the requirement of a communication device. Although the prior art protecting device is to add an radiating isolation material within the casing of a telephone for preventing the harmful effect of electromagnetic wave, since the most of the electromagnetic wave is radiated from the antenna of a handset, the isolation material within the case of a handset has no effect and is not practical.
In the aforesaid expert's suggestion, it is to leave from electromagnetic wave, since the power of electromagnetic wave is inversely proportional to the square of the distance, and so does the effect of the electromagnetic wave to the human body. For example, the accepted electromagnetic wave energy at a distance of one centimeter is 100 times of the electromagnetic wave energy at a distance of ten centimeters. Therefore, causing the electromagnetic radiating source (i.e. antenna) to be far away from the brain of the user is an effective way of preventing electromagnetic wave interruption to human body.